


A little of both their worlds

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jewish Character, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cat Grant finally asks her girlfriend and former assistant to marry her, she decides she wants Kryptonian traditions to be part of the ceremony. Carter helps her plan it, and one night, they surprise Kara with some of the results of their hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little of both their worlds

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding kites and description of Jor-El are based on Kevin J. Anderson's novel, The Last Days of Krypton.
> 
> Hopefully this redeems me somewhat for the angst of my last fic.

"Kara," said Cat, all too casually, late one evening, "how do you feel about weddings?"

Kara rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows to look at her girlfriend, who was lying on her back, sweaty, with smudged makeup and her hair in a delightful state of disarray after what they'd just been doing. She knew that tone of voice—Cat was testing the waters, possibly already planning something, not just asking out of curiosity. But still, she was surprised by the question.

"I thought you didn't want to make it official." Kara tried to keep the note of accusation out of her voice, but probably failed. They had started dating a few months back, but at the time, Cat had made it a condition that only those closest to them know, even though Kara was no longer working for her. Kara hadn't liked that much, but she had agreed.

"I didn't. I may just have changed my mind. But you haven't answered my question."

"When I was little, I wanted a big, fancy wedding, the way they did them on Krypton. Now, I can't have that." She mulled it a bit longer, a distant expression on her face.

Cat longed to kiss her sadness away, but let her sit with it instead. This was important, and if she distracted Kara now she might never get her answer.

"I guess I would be open to the idea. But I didn't expect you to be." Now she was curious, the trace of anger gone. "Why now?" She sat up, recovering, as always, more quickly than Cat did, and traced a line under Cat's chin.

Cat grabbed her hand, kissed her fingers. "Why not? We've been together almost a year, and you spend as much time here as at your place. More, possibly. And-" She broke off, unable to finish her phrase. It was too cheesy—more Kara's style than hers.

"And?" Kara leaned her head to one side, her face half-covered with her lovely golden hair.

"And I never thought I'd say this, but I want us to be a family. Carter deserves that stability. So do you."

It must have been the right thing to say, because Kara's face lit up with one of her inimitable smiles, the ones that lit up the whole room, and she leaned in to give Cat a quick kiss, which turned into a long one as Cat pulled her closer, twining her fingers in Kara's hair.

Kara broke off the kiss with a gasp. "And you?" You deserve it too. You're lonely sometimes, I can tell."

Cat sat up too, and ran her fingers over a fresh scratch Kara had put in the headboard at some point that evening. "No, you keep me too busy for that. And besides, I don't do lonely."

Kara gave her the Look, the one that stops just short of an eye roll and which it took her two months after quitting at Catco to dare to give Cat. "Yeah, right. I saw how you were when I broke things off with Adam. You can't tell me you didn't have some kind of fantasy about sitting down to family dinners with us. Sort of... making up for lost time."

Cat stared at Kara in dismay. "When did you get to be so perceptive? Why can't I have my innocent, slightly oblivious assistant back?"

Kara grinned at her. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" She gestured to the scarred headboard, the messy sheets, her supersuit hanging over a chair. "Besides, I'm not sure I was ever quite as oblivious as you thought."

"Well, it did take you months to realize I was into you."

"You were my boss, the great and terrible Cat Grant, and therefore off limits." Kara softened it with a smile. "So, are we engaged now? Can I tell people?"

"I guess we are. We'll have to go looking for rings, figure out dates, invite everyone..."

"I could do that, you know. I haven't lost my touch." Kara had been working at a small online media outfit since she quit at Catco, and they'd been keeping her quite busy.

Cat shook her head. "No, you have your job to worry about, and saving the city. And I don't want it to be a big thing... our families, and a few friends. If that's fine with you."

Kara nodded, then tensed, hearing something. "Damn it." Her eyes were sad as she turned to Cat. "I have to get going. Duty calls."

Cat was used to it by now, so she gestured towards the window. "Go."

Almost before she finished speaking, Supergirl was gone, leaving the ghost of a kiss on Cat's forehead.

 

"She said yes??" Carter was over the moon. He was starting to look like the teenager he was, but had lost none of his energy. "Have you decided when? Where are you going to do it? Can I come?"

"Yes, no, I don't know yet, and yes, of course, in that order."

"Can I help you plan it?"

"Yes, if you want. What did you have in mind?"

"We should find out what Kryptonians did at their weddings! Wouldn't she want it to remind her of home?" Carter had been happy when his mom started dating Kara, then a little jealous when he realized Kara was his crush, Supergirl, but he seemed to be over that.

Cat considered it. "She did say something like that, yes. But we can't make it too obvious, or everyone will figure out who she is." She felt herself grin. "I have an idea about how to find out about Krypton."

 

It took several calls to Alex to convince her, but at last Alex gave Cat access to the DEO's information on Krypton. Cat found herself sneaking around, avoiding Kara when she was there. After a while, Kara seemed to realize that something was up, but Cat didn't want to tell her until their plans were closer to completion.

One afternoon, Kara was visiting for dinner when she got a call on her cell phone. Cat half-listened to the conversation.

"Oh, hi." She listened for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, thank you."

"No, there is no way I'm having my baby cousin 'give me away' at my wedding." Kara seemed cross as she listened to the person on the other end of the call.

"No, I don't care that you're older than me now, you'll always be my baby cousin. I changed your diapers, Clark! Well, okay, only once."

_Clark? Baby cousin?_

"Actually, I should ask her about that. I'll get back to you."

"You too. Bye." Kara put away her phone, then looked at Cat. "Sorry about that."

"Sounded like an interesting call," said Cat, waiting for Kara to elaborate.

"Yeah, about that. That was Clark Kent, my cousin."

"Oh. Wait, _that_ cousin?" Clark Kent was Superman.

Kara nodded, but didn't give Cat time to absorb the revelation. "He wanted to give me away, even though I remember when he was a baby!"

"You do?"

Kara nodded. "If I'd landed at the same time he did, I'd be about... fifty by now. I told you my pod went off course, right?"

"But not that it took over twenty years! And what were you supposed to ask about, anyway?"

"Well, I'm inviting him to the wedding, of course. So he wants to bring Lois."

"Of course he does."

"Well, is that okay?"

Cat pursed her lips. "I supposed I'll put up with it. After all, we may both have to put up with my mother."

Carter walked in just then, a big grin on his face. "Mom! I finished it!"

"Finished what, Carter?" asked Kara.

Cat shook her head a little, hoping that Kara wouldn't see it, and mouthed "Ixnay on the itekay."

But Kara saw it. "What kite?"

"Mom, you weren't going to tell her?" Carter seemed surprised and dismayed.

"I thought we'd surprise her."

"We are surprising her. Today."

"Does this have anything to do with the sneaking around you two have been doing?"

Cat sighed. "Yes. We wanted to surprise you at the wedding. Well, I wanted to save it for the wedding, but I guess Carter had other ideas." She shot him a look.

"She should see it first, decide if she likes it," he says, suddenly stubborn. "People don't always like surprises."

"It's true, you don't like surprises much, do you? Well, go ahead, show her."

Carter lead them to his room. On his bed there lay a silvery shape, so shiny that it appeared at first to be made of mirrors. On closer inspection, however, it was something more akin to cloth. The construction was amateurish—large stitches were visible in places—but careful. Cat knew that Carter had spent hours on the measurements alone, and on prototypes, before daring to work with the silvery material.

Kara's jaw dropped. "Is this a..." She walked to the bed and touched it gingerly, as though afraid to rip it. "A mirror kite. It's beautiful. Did you make this?"

Carter beamed. "I did. Mom helped, too."

"It was your idea, though," said Cat. She resisted the urge to pat him on the head—he wouldn't like it.

"How did you..." Kara was still stroking the kite, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Well... I used my considerable powers of persuasion to convince your sister to let us look at the records. Carter thought you should have something familiar at the wedding."

"Poor Alex." Kara wiped away her tears. "I almost wish I had heard that conversation." She straightened up. "So, are we going to try it out?"

"Can we? It's windy out tonight. It'll fly, I know it will."

Between Kara and Carter, there's no way Cat could have said no. Not that she really wanted to. So they took the elevator up to the top floor, then the little staircase to the roof. Cat found herself edging closer to Kara, who feel solid and strong even out of costume (if she had had a reason to touch her, Cat would have discovered her secret identity much sooner, she was sure of it) but Carter strode on ahead, unafraid, focused on his new creation.

"You know, sometimes he reminds me a bit of my uncle," said Kara

"Your uncle?" Kara didn't talk about her birth family very often, but perhaps the sight of Carter's kite had made her want to open up.

"Jor-El. Superman's father. He was kind, and a great scientist, but at first he could seem distant, until you realized that his work was how he showed that he cared about others. And when he was interested in something, he had to know everything about it."

Cat looked at Kara, aware that she had been honored with a glimpse of a very private part of Kara's life, but Kara was watching Carter tie the strings to the kite.

"That does sound like Carter," said Cat at last.

He stood up, triumphant, and held the kite in the air, then took off running. Cat's heart caught in her throat, but Kara squeezed her shoulder as if to say, "I'll catch him if I have to."

But he stopped short of the edge, letting the kite fly. It opened into a silvery triangle, with two strings, and Carter made it swoop and dance in the air. Kara clapped, and he played with it some more, letting it swing almost to the level of the roof before pulling the string taught.

And then one of the strings broke, and the other slipped between Carter's fingers. It looked for a moment as though it might fly away and be lost, but then Kara jumped up and plucked it from the sky, delivering it gently into Carter's hands. It was strange to see her use her powers when she wasn't in costume. It made her lose, if only for a moment, that slight awkwardness that Kara still hadn't quite outgrown.

"Thanks, Kara. So, did you like it?"

"I loved it. Thank you so much, Carter. And you too, Kat."

"You know, sometimes I forget that even when you're... you, you can still do things like that," said Cat, wondering at her luck at catching this amazing woman.

 

Later, in Cat's bedroom, Kara pulled Cat in for a kiss. Kissing Kara Zor-El was incredible. Maybe it was her incredible gentleness, in spite of her immense strength. Maybe it was her energy—it was infectious.

Either way, when Kara released her Cat was gasping for breath, the blood thrumming in her veins, aching for Kara to touch her even more.

But instead, Kara leaned back and looked her in the eye. "Thank you. It means a lot to me, that you both went to all this trouble for me. But there should be something of you in the ceremony too."

"You haven't even heard the music yet."

"The... music?"

Cat swore internally—she'd been wanting to keep that a secret as well, but it was too late now. "There was some Kryptonian music in the DEO's files—probably taken from your pod. We're having it recorded. The instruments aren't quite right, of course, but..."

Kara kissed her again, so soundly that she forgot what she was saying.

"So tell me," said Kara, "what do you want in a wedding? I've been to a few American weddings but..."

"Well," said Cat, sitting down a little too hard in one of the armchairs that overlooked her little balcony and trying to collect her thoughts, "I'm Jewish, you know that. I'm not very religious, but..." and Cat found herself telling Kara about getting married under the chuppah, a sort of canopy, and breaking the glass, and sitting in chairs that would be lifted into the air, and the music, and the food. She was surprised to realize that she actually would want some of those things at her wedding, even though she wasn't set on actually having a rabbi perform the ceremony.

"...and we'd have to find one that would do a gay interfaith wedding, anyway... oh god, you've made me babble, haven't you."

"It's kind of cute, actually." Kara was smiling her sunshiny Kara Danvers smile.

"I don't do cute. You do cute. I do sexy, or beautiful, or..." but Cat didn't get to finish her phrase, because Kara kissed her and straddled her and touched her all over (finally!) with those strong, beautiful, gentle hands of hers.


End file.
